Devastation and Heartbreak
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: In Justice. Brianna's having a hard day which isnt goinh un noticed by charlie and the others, can charlie find out whats wrong with her, and how will he react if he does?


Title: Devastation and heartbreak???

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to the creators of the show

Rating: PG 13 for some bad language and possible adult themes.

Pairing: Charlie/Brianna

Summary: Brianna is having as hard day, and no one knows why, Charlie vows to get to the bottom of it. When he finds out what has Brianna so upset what will he do? And in the end how will it affect their friendship.

CHAPTER 1: Finding out

Brianna is standing just outside the office getting ready to go in, she wipes the tears away that have already fallen in the past 10 minutes of just standing there trying to go in. she knew she should of stayed home today.

She wipes her eyes and checks her make up in her compact then walks into the office.

Sonya notices her first, she can instantly tell that Brianna has been crying from the redness in her eyes, and the puffiness around her eyes.

"Bri, you okay?" she asks quietly so as not to catch anyone's attention.

"Umm yeah, iam okay Sonya, thanks for asking" Brianna says trying to smile but it not quite reaching her eyes like it usually does.

Sonya goes back to her desk, but can't get the feeling that something is seriously wrong with Brianna out of her head.

Over the next 4 hours the David, John and Charlie all also realise something is wrong with Brianna, but David and John just think its girls problems so don't think anything else of it, but being the good ex cop he is Charlie knows its something else, something deeper, and vows to himself he will try his hardest to help Brianna.

As coincidences happen he has to go out of the office so goes over to Brianna and Sonya's desks to ask Brianna if she will come with him.

"Brianna iam going to pick up the lunches, wanna come?" he asks

Brianna looks up at him "Sure Conti" she says smiling and once again it not reaching her eyes.

She grabs her jacket and bag and they walk out of the building.

As they come out of the building a lady approaches the two of them

"Brianna, here you are I tried the house but you weren't home, i got worried, sweetheart I thought you'd want to stay at home for a few days!"

"Mom! What? I have a job to do, iam not going to just stay home and do nothing, ive got a week before I have…" she says forgetting Conti is with her.

"Mom just drop it, we'll talk later okay" Brianna says

"No Brianna, you haven't told anyone have you?"

"No I haven't" Brianna says then walks away needing to get away from her mom. She stops a few streets down and walks into an alley behind starbuck when the tears start coming hard and fast as she slips down the wall to the floor her head in her hands.

Meanwhile Charlie was trying to calm Brianna's mom down.

"Shhh its okay, Mrs Ortiz whats wrong? As Brianna's friend, I want to help her, ive noticed all day she hasn't been herself, and brought her out to try to find out whats wrong"

"Mr Conti, Brianna's dying, she has ovarian cancer" Mrs Ortiz says.

"Oh my god!" Conti says devastated.

"She starts her treatment on Monday, but they say it's bad its 80 it won't work"

"Iam going to go find her, Mrs Ortiz, I want you to go home, ill look after her okay, I promise" Charlie says before running off into the direction Brianna went.

He looks down every street, alley trying to find her, when he comes up to starbuck's he looks inside, then carries on walking, glancing into the alley behind it, he see's Brianna up against the wall crying her eyes out her head in her hands.

He rushes over squatting down next to her

"Brie, shhh its okay, iam here" he says wrapping his arms around her and pulling her so she rests against his chest.

He gently runs his hand through her hair over and over trying to calm her down.

Once she's calmed down enough he tilts her chin up so she's looking him in the eyes.

"Sweetheart you should of told one of us, it's not something any of us want you to have to go through alone darling" he whispers.

"I didn't know how to tell you guys, I came in this morning, with the intention to tell you, but I just couldn't" she says the tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Its okay, its out now, that's what matters, and I will be here for you brie, you hear me!!!" Charlie says holding her too him, as a tear slips down his own cheek.

After about 10 minutes they decide to go into Starbuck's and get the lunch's then head back to the office.

While they sit drinking a coffee while waiting for their lunch's Conti leans across the table and takes Brianna's hand in his and gently squeezes, then they just sit there silently holding hands.

When their lunches are ready they walk back to the building holding hands.

When they reach their level he squeezes her hand then they walk in.

When Sonya see's Charlie and Brianna arrive back, she see's the little hand squeeze and wonders whether Charlie found out whats going on with Brianna.

Brianna comes over to their desks with both of there lunches, she passed Sonya her's.

"You okay?" Sonya asks

Brianna glances at Conti who nods urging her to talk to Sonya.

"No… I uh, ive got to go into hospital next week" Brianna says quietly.

"You okay hon?"

"I found out yesterday ive got a tumour on one of my ovaries, and they want to remove it" Brianna said

"Shit, Brie, you okay?" Sonya asks concern written all over her face.

"No iam scared shitless"

"Hay, it will be okay, if there is anything, and I mean anything I can do brie, just let me know okay" Sonya says before coming round and hugging her friend.

At the same time Conti has just told Swain about Brianna.

"Fuck, is she okay?" he asks looking over at the girls talking.

"No, she's a mess. David, could you do with out me and Brianna for the next few days? I wanna take her away to take her mind of it all before she goes in on Monday!"

"Yeah of course, I was going to tell you to take her home anyway and stay wit her" David said.

"Thanks" Conti says.

"Look after her Charles"

"I will, don't worry" Charlie says.

He heads over to the girls "Brie, can I have a word outside a minute" he asks

"Sure Charlie" she says getting up and heading out onto the balcony with Charlie.

"Whats up?" she asks

"I told David, he wants you take the rest of the week off"

"Do I have to; ill go crazy at home Charlie"

"You won't be at home; you'll be up in the mountains"

"Ummm… how? Why?" she asked confused

"Why? Because iam taking you away for a few days, and why because I want you to have a break before next week, okay!!!" Charlie says smiling down at Brianna.

"Really!!!Charlie, thank you, you have no idea what this means to me" she says hugging him, which isn't going unnoticed by john, or Sonya and David.

"Whats going on with those two?" john asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Sonya rolled her eyes "John, their hugging, and Brianna had some bad news, so Charlie's being a good friend." Sonya said

"What bad news, she didn't tell me?" john said annoyed Brianna hadn't told him but apparently told Charlie, David and Sonya.

"Jesus Christ, grow up, she doesn't have to tell you very little thing that goes on" David said

John walked out pissed off he wasn't included in whatever was going on.

Brianna and Charlie came in; David hugged Brianna deeply, her condition striking a chord with him, as it was the same condition his mom had died off.

"If there is anything we can do just name it" he said

"I will"

"Okay you too, out of my site I don't wanna see either of you for the rest of the week" he said

Charlie and Brianna packed up their stuff, saying their goodbyes to David and Sonya

"Call me if you wanna chat okay" Sonya said.

"I will, thanks guys" she said to them all.

"My lady" Charlie said grinning offering Brianna his arm.

She rolled her eyes at Sonya before taking it, walking away with Charlie giggling at whatever he had just said.

They walked into the parking lot, laughing, and holding hands again, neither noticing john sitting on a bench.

Charlie let Brianna into her side of his SUV then ran round the other side, and they shot out of the parking lot, heading to Charlie's first then to Brianna's to pack for their little trip.


End file.
